Make your Heart Übersetzung
by Lewellyn
Summary: Fünf Mal, dass Jane und Lisbon sich treffen und das eine Mal sorgen sie dafür, dass es lange währt... ;  Jane/Lisbon; Jisbon, offizielle Überstzung
1. Chapter 1

Make Your Heart (by Yaba)

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, leider. Nichtmal die Fanfic, denn die gehört **Yaba**. ^^

Pairing: Jisbon

So, liebe Leute, ich bin unter die Übersetzer gegangen und dies ist nun meine erste Arbeit, die Offizielle Übersetzung von "Make Your Heart" von **Yaba**. Ihr könnt die Original-Fanfic hier nachlesen:

bei Yaba auf dem Profil. =)

Also seit bitte gnädig mit mir. ^^;;;

Reviews könnt ihr sowohl auf deutsch, als auch auf englisch hinterlassen. Und über Reviews und Kritiken würde ich mich sehr freuen, denn dann kann ich mich verbessern! ^^

Ok, zur Fanfic: Wie gesagt ist es meine erste Übersetzung und obwohl ich mich bemüht habe, den Stil der Autorin nicht zu verändern, bin ich doch nicht drumherum gekommen, hier und da etwas... anders zu schreiben. Ansosten wären es (noch mehr) Schachtelsätze geworden, wo das englische Original schön kurz gewesen ist. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das nachsehen und die Fanfic trotzdem gut lesen.

Ansonsten wünsche ich euch viel Spass mit Lisbon und Jane. Ich versuche mindestens jede Woche ein weiteres Kapitel online zu stellen. =)

Xxx

„If there's love,

I just want to feel yours…"

Xxx

i.

Erst als sie das Restaurant betritt, realisiert sie mit einem gewissen Mass an Verdruss und Selbstironie, wie verrückt sie eigentlich ist, das hier zu tun. Sobald die Hostess sich ihr nähert, tadellos gekleidet und viel zu fröhlich lächelnd, fühlt Lisbon die ersten Anzeichen von Nervosität in sich aufsteigen.

Sie verflucht den nicht nur hinterhältigen und anscheinend mörderischen Reporter, sondern auch die konstant nagende Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie immer wieder daran erinnert, dass sie innerhalb der letzten Monate nicht ein anständigen Date gehabt hatte und wirklich ein Problem haben würde, wenn sie keine Antwort auf die Frage parat hatte, was sie an ihren Wochenenden eigentlich tat.

Zuerst hat diese Frage sie einfach nur völlig unvorbereitet getroffen. Sie kam aus dem Nichts; seit Ewigkeiten hatte sie das niemand mehr gefragt. Aber kaum hat man ihnen die Möglichkeit gegeben sich festzusetzen, werden ihre unterbewussten Gedanken lauter, sagen ihr, sie solle aufhören so sturr zu sein und zugeben, dass sie soetwas wie ein soziales Leben nicht hatte.

Für eine Weile versucht sie vernünftig mit ihrer Psyche zu reden. Zwischen den Stapeln an Papierarbeit auf ihrem Schreibtisch und dem unbändigen Berater, der niemals einfach nur durch einen Fall gehen kann, ohne bei jeder Bewegung Chaos anzurichten, kann man sie kaum dafür verantwortlich machen, ausserhalb des Büros kein Leben zu haben.

Trotzdem, die nagende Stimme will einfach nicht verschwinden und sobald sie realiziert, dass Liz von der Abteilung des Bezirksstaatsanwaltes erst eine Woche zuvor ein Date mit einem alten Freund von ihr vorgeschlagen hatte, der gerade erst nach Sacramento gezogen war, kann Lisbon es nicht länger rechtfertigen, das Angebot nicht zu akzeptieren.

Und jetzt, wo sie in diesem vollen, lauten und (vielleicht etwas) protzigen Restaurant steht, ist der Drang zu flüchten schon fast zu übermächtig, um ihn zu überspielen. Fast sprintet sie zum Ausgang, als sie aus dem inneren des Esszimmers jemanden ihren Namen rufen hört.

Bei seinem attraktiven Aussehen trifft sie fast der Schlag, sodass sie sich nichtmal bemüht, ihn zu fragen, woher er ihren Namen kannte (Liz hatte ihm offenbar ein Foto gezeigt), bis sie an ihrem Tisch sitzen und er ihr eine großzügige Menge Wein einschenkt.

(Im Nachhinein hätte ihr das ein Hinweis sein sollen, dass das Date ein komplettes Disaster werden würde, wenn er sich nicht einmal darum bemühte sie zu fragen, ob sie überhaupt trank.)

Dennoch, erst als er für sie bestellt und ganz offensichtlich die Kellnerin abcheckt, als diese sich umdreht und geht, realisiert Lisbon, dass sie eine Rückzugsstrategie braucht... sofort.

Ein tranierter Cop zu sein, hat ihr glücklicherweise die interessante Angewohnheit eingebracht, alle Ein- und Ausgänge zu lokalisieren, wo immer sie war... nur zur Sicherheit. Der Instinkt hat sie nicht betrogen, als sie das Restaurant betreten hat, sie weiss also, dass wenn sie hinter der Kellnerin vorbeischlüpfen konnte, am Aquarium vorbeikam, sie den Hintereingang durch die Küche erreichen konnte.

Jedoch entschied sie sich, ihm erst eine Chance zu geben und gewisse Details zu übersehen, die sonst das Date beendet hätten. Hauptsächlich, weil sie unglaublich stur ist und nicht zugeben will, das sich dieses Date als komplette Zeitverschwendung entpuppen könnte.

Wie auch immer, als er entscheidet, dass sie noch nicht genug getrunken hat und ihr Glas nachfüllt ohne dass sie mehr als nur ein paar kleine Schlucke getrunken hat, entschuldigt sich Lisbon schliesslich, um zur Damentoilette zu gehen, ihre Unterarmtasche im letzten Moment mitnehmend... nur zur Sicherheit.

Das Verlangen durch den Hintereingang zu flüchten ist äusserst verlockend, aber ein Blick in den Spiegel und sie fühlt sich schuldig. Der Mann _hat _sich all die Mühe mit der Reservierung in einem schönen Restaurant gemacht und er versuchte _wirklich_ sie mit einer Geschichte nach der nächsten zu beeindrucken, also war er vielleicht nicht ganz so übel...

Beim Verlassen der Toilette entschied sie die Grenze bei ungewollten Berührungen zu ziehen, was ein ziemlich ironischer Gedanke ist, als sie sich nur ein paar Sekunden später in einen schmalen Gang direkt bei der Toilette gezogen fühlt.

„Bin ich froh, dass Sie genug Vernunft hatten, ihre Handtasche mitzunehmen, abererseits wäre es knifflig geworden, sie hier raus zu manövrieren."

Sie ist mehr geschockt als erschrocken aufgrund ihrer plötzlichen Entführung, und jetzt realisiert sie auch warum. Irritation schwinkt schwer in ihrer Stimme mit. „Jane? Was zur Hölle-..."

Erst, als er sich zu ihr umdreht um sie anzusehen, die blauen Augen mit einer Aufregung erleuchtet, wie sie sie in den letzten Tagen nicht zu sehen bekommen hatte, realisiert sie, wie nah sie sich sind, dass er sie am Ellbogen hält, sie zwischen sich und der Wand gefangenhält.

Ihr erster Instinkt ist, ihn wegzustossen und das tut sie auch, aber nicht ohne, dass sie ein plötzlicher Stromschlag durchfährt. Jane scheint völlig unbeeindruckt von ihrer Nähe zu sein. Stattdessen lächelt er sie an; das schiefe amüsierte Grinsen, dass Lisbon schon viel zu oft zu sehen bekommen hatte. Von welchem sie wusste, dass es für gewöhnlich einem schrecklichen Plan voranging. „Ich habe Ihr Date in eine entspannende Treance versetzt, die nachlässt, sobald ihn jemand auf die Schulter tippt. Da dies höchstwahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten Minuten passieren wird, wenn die Kellnerin euer Hauptgericht bringt, schlage ich vor, Sie sparen sich Ihre Rüge bis wir heil hier raus sind." Er sieht so ruhig und so extrem ernst aus, dass es schon fast komisch ist. Aber Lisbon ist nicht amüsiert, ihre Genervtheit mit ihm steigt mit jeder Minute. Es ist egal, dass das Date schlecht war; er hatte kein Recht...

„Sie haben was getan?", schnappt sie, ein lautes, wütendes Wispern, das Janes Augenbraue für eine Sekunde hochzucken lässt, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelt.

„Oh würden Sie mir ausnahmsweise einmal zuhören, Frau? Ich habe doch Ihnen gesagt, später zu schreien. Kommen Sie."

Und sie hat nicht die geringste Chance ihm die Leviten zu lesen, bevor er ihre Hand ergreift und sie in die Küche zieht, auf seinem Weg nach draussen fast selbst mit einem Kellner zusammenstossend. Die Souchefs erstarren, Töpfen und Pfannen zischend vor ihnen, als Jane sie eilig durch die Küche und aus der Hintertür führt.

Als sie draussen in der kalten Abendluft ist, schwer atmend und ihr Gelächter zu unterdrücken versucht, dämmert es ihr langsam, dass sie mehr Spass in den letzten 5 Minuten gehabt hat, als die gesamte letzte Stunde mit ihrem Date.

Vielleicht ist es die Tatsache, dass sie und ihr Unterbewusstsein plötzlich im Einklang sind oder vielleicht ist es die Art wie Janes aussieht, zerzaust und triumphierend, aber anstatt ihn zu maßregeln überrascht sie sie beide damit, ihn zu fragen, ob er vielleicht etwas essen wollen würde.

„Sie wissen doch, ich kann immer essen, Lisbon." Er lächelt, bereits zu seinem Wagen gehend.

„Vor allem mit solch einer netten Begleitung", fügt er etwas später hinzu, als sie bereits auf der Beifahrerseite seines Citroen sitzt, das Herz etwas schneller schlagend bei der plötzlichen Wendung, die die Nacht genommen hatte.

Letztendlich landen sie in einem Drive-In und essen auf der Motorhaube seines Autos, während Jane sie mit seinen weitläufigen Astronomiekenntnissen zu beeindrucken versucht. Sie lässt ihn glauben, sie sei fasziniert, einen Ausdruck von scheinbarem Interesse auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie ihm heimlich seine Friten stiehlt, als er (vergebens) versucht, den Großen Wagen zu lokalisieren.

Für eine Weile sitzen sie in schweigend zusammen, beobachten die Autos auf dem vollen Highway und die Sterne , die am Nachthimmel leuchten, und da realisiert Lisbon, dass es sie nicht stören würde, das Ganze zu wiederholen.

Sie verbringen nur selten Zeit ausserhalb der Arbeit zusammen und diese Seite an Jane zusehen, so entspannt und sorglos, ist eigentlich ziemlich attraktiv. Sie weiss, dass unter dieser heiteren Fassade unglaubliche Dämonen lauern, aber etwas an diesem Moment fühlt sich aufrichtig an. Vielleicht ist es die Spontanität des Ganzen, aber sie fühlt tatsächlich Schmetterlinge tief in ihrem Bauch aufsteigen...

Und Teresa Lisbon _fühlt_ keine Schmetterlinge... jedenfalls nicht seit der 10. Klasse.

Das ist alles so lächerlich und unerwartet, dass sie einfach nicht anders kann, als über die Möglichkeit zu grinsen, dass sie Jane tatsächlich mögen könnte. Er scheint ihrem Gedankengang folgen zu können, denn sein Lächeln gerät kurz ins Wanken, Ernsthaftigkeit sinkert in seinen Blick, als er seinen Daumen diskret über ihre Finger fahren lässt.

Es ist eine federleichte Berührung, aber ihr Atem bleibt ihr unmerklich im Hals stecken und die gesamte Rückfahrt kann sie an nichts anderes denken, als dass sie diese Nacht nicht wirklich enden lassen will.

Wie vorherzusehen war bringt er sie zu ihrer Haustür, obwohl ihr Aufgang nur ein paar Schritte vom Bordstein entfernt ist. Als sie ihre Schlüssel herausnimmt, presst Lisbon, seine Augen auf sich fühlend, für einen kurzen Moment die Stirn gegen die Tür, bevor sie sich herumdreht und sich auf die innenseite ihrer Wange beisst.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das jetzt wirklich sage, aber ich hatte eine überraschend gute Zeit mit Ihnen und ich hätte nichts dagegen, das zu wiederholen." Sie sagt das alles in einem Atemzug, die Nerven aufs äusserste gespannt. Es ist nicht so, dass sie nicht davon überzeugt wäre oder dass sie noch nie einen Mann aus gefragt hat, aber das ist _Jane_ und alles mit ihm kann eine Farce werden. So sehr sie ihren Mangel an einem sozialen Leben auch nicht mochte, angreifbar zu sein ist ein viel größeres Risiko.

Wie üblich überrascht Jane sie mit seiner Antwort. Sanft ihre Hand nehmend und in das Licht tretend, umspielt sein Atem nur leicht ihre Wange.

„Oh, vertrauen Sie mir. Wir werden das irgendwann wiederholen, sehr bald sogar könnte ich mir denken."

Unsicherheit wird schnell durch Verdruss ersetzt, als sie ihn mit gewölbter Augenbraue fixiert. „Sie wissen, dass Arroganz keine besonders bewundernswerter Charakterzug an einem Mann ist, Jane."

„Es ist keine Arroganz, ich versichere Ihnen, ich tue dies genauso für meinen Nutzen, wie für Ihren. Ich bekomme die Freude Ihrer Gesellschaft und Sie können zukünftige disaströse Blinddates vermeiden." Er lässt ein Lächeln aufblitzen, dass zu gleichen Teilen aus Gefahr und Unschuld besteht, aber Lisbon kann sich nicht aufraffen, ihn für seine hochmütige Bemerkung zu schelten. Stattdessen kommt ihr ein Gedanke und sie musterte ihn erneut vorsichtig. „Woher wussten Sie, dass ich auf einem Blinddate war? Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, warum waren Sie überhaupt in diesem Restaurant?"

Schuld huscht kurz über sein Gesicht, bevor sich ein engelsgleiches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitet.

„Oh ich war nur in der Nachbarschaft und wurde hungrig, warum müssen Sie mich immer verdächtigen?"

Das ist so eine unverhohlene Verwendung von umgekehrter Psychologie, dass sie überrascht ist, dass Jane nicht mehr Anstrengung in diese Lüge steckt. Trotzdem, sie hat keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, als er sich vorbeugt und sie hastig auf die Wange küsst, bevor er schnell verschwand.

Zwei Tage später, als sie durch einen Stapel Papierarbeit geht und Liz vorbeischaut, um Lisbon zu fragen, warum Jane dem Büro des Bezirksstaatsanwaltes einen Früchtekorb und Blumen geschickt hat, bemüht sich Lisbon keine Miene zu verziehen und Unschuld vorzutäuschen.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung." Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf und versucht ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als sie an das Date denkt, dass sie später diese Woche mit Jane hat.

Xxx

TBC

Na wie mach ich mich? =)


	2. Chapter 2

ii.

Er wäre der Erste, der zugibt, dass er nicht mit den Familien von Opfern symphatisiert. Wenn überhaupt, würde er den nächsten Angehörigen eher reizen oder provozieren, als Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Solange es kein Red John Fall ist oder einer, in dem Kinder betroffen sind (besonders kleine Mädchen), nimmt er keinen davon persönlich, es vorziehend, sich auf die aktuelle Ermittlung zu konzentrieren, als alles andere.

Aber dieser Fall ist anders und er weiss, warum.

Sein erster Instinkt, ausser dass sie den Verlobter der Verstorbenen treffen sollten, war, wie tief dessen Schuldgefühle gingen. Trotz Janes anfänglicher Einschätzung des Bankers, hatte er sich gewundert, ob er nicht Derjenige gewesen ist, der seine liebliche zukünftige Frau erdrosselt hatte.

Erst durch den Verlauf, den die Befragung nahm, begann Jane mehr und mehr zu realisieren, dass die Aura der Reue um den kummervollen Mann nichts mit Mord und dafür alles mit dem Streit zu tun hatte, den das Paar vor dem Verschwinden der Frau gehabt hatte.

Jane wäre der Erste, der den nächsten Angehörigen sagt, er solle aufhören, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, aber die aufrichtige Reue, die die Worte des Mannes untermalte und sein gesamtes Verhalten, berührte eine Seite an dem Berater, katapultierte in zurück in die Vergangenheit. Erinnerungen an Momente, in denen er so reumütig für seine Taten hätte sein sollen, wie der Mann vor ihm es war, als er geduldiger hätte sein sollen, weniger arrogant, verständnisvoller, wirbelten durch seinen Geist.

Momente, in denen er ein besserer Eheman hätte sein sollen.

Dennoch, es ist nichts Unübliches für ihn, dass er sich von Zeit zu Zeit an seine Vergangenheit erinnert, die Person, die er vorher gewesen war, und zeitweise suchte er in den verblassten Erinnerungen sogar nach Trost. Also hatte er erwartet, dass das Unbehagen abklingen würde, nachdem sie das Anwesen des Opfers verlassen hatten.

Das tat es nicht, und erst jetzt, wo er hellwach auf dem Bett liegt, realisiert er, warum ihn die Worte des Mannes nicht loslassen wollten. Mit der Vergangenheit lässt es sich einfach leben; er hat so viel Zeit damit verbracht, mit ihr zu leben, dass er sie nach seinem Willen manipulieren kann, Erinnerungen von sich schieben, die einfach zu schmerzvoll sind und Gedanken wiederbeleben, die Wärme und Glück heraufbeschworen.

Die Gegenwart hingegen, ist sehr viel komplizierter als das.

Sie gehorcht nicht seinem Willen und er kann seine Reue nicht beiseite schieben; er musste sich ihr stellen. Wenn er seine Augen diesmal schliesst, sieht er anstelle des bekannten verblassten Bildes seiner verstorbenen Frau ein anderes in seinem Kopf aufleuchten, und plötzlich weiss er, was er zu tun hat.

In der Zeit, die er benötigt, um aus dem Hotelzimmer zu schlüpfen und an der Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs zu klopfen, realisiert er, dass er nicht mit Reue leben will. Er will kein Feigling sein, und sich niemals so fühlen, als ob er etwas wichtiges verpasst hätte, weil er zu viel Angst davor hatte, die Chance zu ergreifen.

Es ist voreilig, unbedacht und vielleicht etwas gefährlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass er noch nicht erreicht hat, was er sich vorgenommen hat, aber es ist auch berauschend und aufregend und er fühlt sich endlich _lebendig_, von Adrenalin geleitet.

„Jane, was ist los?"

Er zögert nur kurz, als Lisbon die Tür öffnet, aber der Anblick ihrer rosigen Wangen, schläfrigen Augen und zerzausten Haare lässt ihn nur noch breiter grinsen, als er sich an ihr vorbei in den Raum schiebt, ohne die fehlende Einladung zu berücksichtigen.

Gähnend, da sie vermutet, dass es sich nicht um einen Notfall handelt, sondern viel eher um Janes übliches verrücktes Verhalten, schlingt sie ihre Arme um ihren Körper und starrt ihn demonstrativ an, still ihre Ungeduld kundgebend.

Sie erwartet, dass er ihr irgendeine lächerliche, verrückte Entschuldigung für die plötzliche Unterbrechung ihres Schlafes gibt, aber er überrascht sie, indem er zu ihr herübergeht und zärtlich seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legt. Die Aufregung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck ist schwer zu ignorieren, und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlt sie Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen aufsteigen.

„Jane..."

Ihre Stimme ist weich, unsicher und ihre tellergroßen grünen Augen starren ihn leicht verwirrt an. Er will nichts mehr, als sich zu ihr hinabzubeugen und sie zu küssen, ihr zu zeigen, wie er fühlte, anstatt es ihr zu sagen, aber er kann sich gut vorstellen, dass es seiner körperlichen Gesundheit zuträglicher sein würde, wenn er nicht versuchte Lisbon auf _diese_ Art zu so später Stunde zu überraschen.

Stattdessen drückt er ihre Schulter leicht, das Lächeln verblasst als er sich räuspert. „Bevor du mir damit drohst, mich in Stücke zu reißen, weil ich dich geweckt habe, hör mir erst zu, ok?"

Ihre Verwirrung ist nun offensichtlicher, aber sie nickt trotzdem, spürend, das, was immer er auch zu sagen hat, wichtig ist. Als die Worte aus seinem Mund heraussprudeln, wächst der Stich der Angst, den Lisbon fühlt, in ausgewachsene Panik. Ihr Herzschlag beginnt zu eskalieren, als sie versucht einen Sinn aus dem zu machen, was Jane sagt, und durch all den Dunst in ihrem Kopf, ist da ein Flackern von etwas anderem als Unsicherheit, dass sich in ihr zu manifestieren beginnt; etwas, was sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hat. Sie ist so dermaßen verblüfft, dass sie sich nichteinmal an der Seltenheit weiden kann, Jane so desorientiert und nervös zu sehen. Trotzdem, als er hinaufgreift und seine Finger zögernd über ihre Wange streichen lässt, scheut sie nicht vor seiner Berührung zurück, realisiert, dass sie das gar nicht will und etwas von ihrer Unsicherheit blättert von ihr ab, Klarheit sinkert zu ihr durch, als sie zu ihm aufsieht.

Sie sieht keine Täuschung in seinen Augen, nur Verletzlichkeit. Auch, als sie das noch mehr erschüttert, zieht Lisbon sich nicht zurück. Sie dachte nicht einmal darüber nach, dass er erst vor ein paar Monaten mit einer anderen Frau ausgegangen ist und dass Red John immernoch da draußen ist, weil in diesem Moment nichts davon von Bedeutung zu sein scheint.

Es ist, als ob Jane mit dem Gestehen seiner Gefühle den Damm für sie beide gebrochen hat, alles an die Oberfläche bringend, und Lisbon bemerkt, dass sie eher erleichtert als alles andere ist.

„Ich weiss, dass ist etwas abrupt..."

„Oh, wirklich?"

Sie kann nicht anders als ihn zu necken, denn mal ehrlich, der Mann hat ein schreckliches Timing. Jane scheint ihrer Meinung zu sein, ein selbstironisches Kichern auf der Zunge, bevor er wieder ernst wird.

„Ich will nicht mit Reue leben, Teresa. Ich möchte nicht an diese Zeit zurückdenken und mir wünschen, dass ich dir gesagt hätte, wie ich fühle..."

Sie spürt das Gewicht seiner Worten und kann nicht anders, als nach seiner Hand auf ihrer Wange zu greifen. „Ich weiss."

Sein Blick wird intensiver, als er sie näher zu sich zieht, Erleichterung durch ihn hindurchströmend, als Lisbon keinen Widerstand leistet. Erst jetzt, wo er sie in den Armen hält, realisiert er, wie anders das hätte ausgehen können, und er weiss, dass es das Richtige ist, sich nicht zurückzuziehen, denn in seinen Armen befindet sich eine seltene, bemerkenswerte Frau, die ihn _kennt_ (von seiner schlimmsten Seite) und ihn offensichtlich trotzdem will.

Und es gibt nichts, was er jetzt mehr tun möchte, als ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie ebenfall will.

Aber er hat keine Chance, denn Lisbon überrascht ihn, dreht den Spieß auf die süßeste aller Arten um. Es ist nur ein Streifen der Lippen, aber als Lisbon sich von ihm löst und Jane das Glitzern in ihren Augen sieht, zieht er sie sofort wieder zurück in seine Arme, nicht einen Funken Bedauern verspürend.

Xxx

TBC

Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews! Die motivieren mich zu schnellerem Übersetzen des nächsten Kapitels! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

So, ihr Lieben! Hier ein neues Kappi! =) Das Kapitel war wieder etwas schwieriger, also bitte seht es mir nach, wenn es an manchen Stellen vlt etwas holprig ist. Ich wollte nicht so viel am Schreibstil von Yaba ändern...

Ich wünsch euch viel Spass beim lesen! =)

Xxx

iii.

Sobald dasUrteil verkündet ist, schlüpft sie aus dem Gerichtssaal, die schwere Eichentür vorsichtig hinter sich schliessend, bevor sie den dringend benötigten Atem schöpft. Das Geräusch scheint in dem riesigen leeren Korridor wiederzuhallen, doch sie findet Trost darin, in dem Rhythmus ihres eigenen Herzschlages, als sie sich gegen das Fenster lehnt. Das Gerichtsverfahren hat unter Ausschluss der Medien stattgefunden, aber sie weiss, was sich ausserhalb dieser Türen befindet. Sie weiss, dass die Reporter und Journalisten bereits auf den Treppen des Gerichtshofes standen und warteten, wie ein Schwarm Killerbienen. Keine Chance, dass sie oder jemand anderes aus dem Gerichtssaal kam und das Gebäude verlassen konnte, ohne mit einer Million Fragen bombardiert zu werden; also schliesst sie ihre Augen für eine Sekunde, Erholung aus dieser momentanen Atempause schöpfend, Kraft sammelnd für den unvermeidlichen Mahlstrom, der kurz bevorstand.

Sie reisst sich zusammen, als das Knarren der schweren Tür erneut den Frieden um sie herum stört, aber es folgt keine hektische Aktivität. Stattdessen fühlt sie einen Hauch Besorgnis in ihrem Bauch, sieht sich mit einer komplett anderen Art der Sorge konfrontiert, als Jane den Korridor betritt und sie sein Gesicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag studiert.

Sie haben während des gesamten Verfahrens zusammengesessen, auf der Seite der Anklage. Der Verteidigung diagonal gegenübersitzend, musste sie den Mann einfach bemerken, der ihr für mehr als eine halbe Dekade nur als Red John bekannt war und der periodisch in ihre Richtung starrte. Jane benahm sich, als ob er das nicht bemerken würde und liess seinen Blick nach vorne gerichtet, doch sie konnte die Spannung in seinem Körper spüren, jedesmal wenn das gespenstische Paar schwarzer Augen sie fixierte.

Sie hatte sich absichtlich zu Janes Linken positioniert, eine physikalische Barriere zwischen ihm und dem Mann auf der anderen Seite des Mittelgangs. Es erschien vollkommen absurd, dass sie eine derartige vorbeugende Maßnahme anwendete, aber im Rückblick erschien ihre Tat irgendwie gerechtfertigt, bedachte man, wie sich Jane in den Wochen vor dem Gerichtsverfahren verhalten hatte.

Er schiebt seine Hände in seine Taschen und schürzt die Lippen, als ob er tief in Gedanken wäre. Der gewohnte Gesichtsausdruck ist beruhigend und Lisbon lehnt etwas entspannter gegen die Fensterbank, als sie ihn beobachtet.

„Bist du ok?", bricht sie schliesslich die Stille. Er blickt zu ihr, sein Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar, aber irgendwo tief in seinem Blick, entdeckt sie Erleichterung. Das beruhigt sie noch ein bisschen mehr.

„Ja", nickt er, ein Lächeln vortäuschend und plötzlich ist sie wieder besorgt. Ein Mann verlässt den Gerichtssaal, den Beiden ein knappes Nicken zuwerfend, bevor er seinen Weg Richtung Haupteingang fortsetzt.

Lisbon erkennt in ihm den Ehemann eines der frühen Opfer Red Johns wieder, eine junge Frau, die 1999 in ihrem Wohnzimer erstochen worden war. Jane kommt ein paar Zentimeter näher, als sie beide den Mann beobachten, wie er durch die großen Glastüren des Gerichtsgebäudes tritt, nur um aufblitzenden Kameralichtern und einem Tumult gegenüberzustehen. Die Aasgeier (wie Minelli sie zu seiner Zeit zu nennen pflegte) werden alles nehmen, was sie von einem Fall mit solch hohem öffentlichem Interesse bekommen konnten, auch einen Mann, der gezwungen war, den Mord einer Ehefrau erneut zu durchleben, die er vor fast 15 Jahren begraben hatte.

„Das wird das absolute Chaos werden", murmelt sie in ihren nichtvorhandenen Bart, noch nicht bereit, ihn anzusehen.

Jane schmunzelt, ein dünnes Lächeln dehnt seine Lippen. „Das ist eine ziemliche Untertreibung."

Dieses Mal sieht Lisbon ihn an und bemerkt, wie sein Lächeln nicht ganz die übliche Ausstrahlung hat, aber sie zeigt ihre Besorgnis nicht. Sie weiss, sie muss stark für ihn sein und diesen letzten Schritt tun, auch wenn er diesen Spießrutenlauf nicht verdient hat.

Der Anflug von Bedauern in seinem Gesichtsausdruck alarmiert sie hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass er dies besser weiss als jeder andere, aber das erfüllt sie nur noch mit mehr Mut. „Bist du bereit?"

Jane erscheint für einen Moment zwiespältig, unsicher um sich blickend, als ob er abwägt, ob er drinnen bleiben sollte bis die Horde draussen verschwunden war oder in die andere Richtung fliehen sollte. Dann öffnet sich der Gerichtssaal und die Entscheidung wird ihm abgenommen. Eine Menschenmenge drängt an ihnen vorbei, eiligen Schrittes und aufgeregt plappernd.

Der Staatsanwalt sendet ein gratulierendes Lächeln in ihre Richtung und erinnert sie beide daran, das gerade etwas monumentales passiert war. Sie hatten ihn endlich gefasst.

Lisbon hofft einfach, dass die Art, wie es passiert war, genug für Jane ist, um nun endlich vorwärtszugehen – wenn auch nur für seinen Seelenfrieden.

„Nun?", sie geht nur soweit, ihn spielerisch mit ihrem Ellbogen anzustossen, versuchend dem Moment etwas Leichtigkeit zu verleihen. Die Angespanntheit auf seinem Gesicht löst sich auf, die Fältchen um seine Augen treten deutlicher hervor.

„Nach dir", sagt er, der handelsübliche neckende Tonfall in seiner Stimme. Sie nickt als Antwort und geht voran.

Erst als sie die Eingangstür aufstösst, wegen der Blitzlichter der vielen Kameras in ihrem Gesicht blinzelnd, fühlt sie die Wärme seiner Hand, die die ihre umschlingt, sie mit nur einer Berührung sich sicherer fühlen lassend.

Ihr Atem bleibt in ihrem Hals stecken, aber sie tut ihr bestes, um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufrechtzuerhalten, auch wenn es sich so anfühlt, als ob sie endlich wieder frei atmen kann.

Da ist immernoch so viel, worüber sie reden mussten und so viel mehr Hürden zu überwinden, aber die schlimmste liegt zweifelsfrei hinter ihnen. Als Jane ihre Hand drückt, atmet Lisbon auf, wissend, dass wasimmer sich ihnen noch entgegenstellen wird, niemals so entmutigend oder unüberwindbar sein wird wie zuvor.

Weil sie ihm gemeinsam gegenüberstehen werden.

Xxx

TBC

Lasst doch bitte ein kleines Feedback da, Übersetzungen sind doch etwas anstrengend manchmal und ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn ihr das mit nem kleinen Kommentar würdigen könntet. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Xxx

iv.

Das unvermeidliche Klopfen an der Tür zu hören, verschärft ihre Frustration nur noch. Nach einem Fluchtweg suchend erwägt sie, ihn nicht hineinzulassen, aber im Endeffekt entscheidet sie, sie würde ihn lieber in ihrem Haus haben, als ihre Nachbarn die Polizei rufen lassen, weil irgendein verrückter Mann in einem Anzug ihren Name vor ihrer Eingangstür singt. Freilich hat er in der Zeit, die sie braucht, um sich von der Couch zu erheben und zur Tür zu laufen, ihren Namen bereits zweimal gerufen, einen bekannten verspielten Tonfall in der Stimme.

Es ist ihr Glück gewesen, dass sie mit ihm am Telefon gesprochen hat, als sie in ihr Haus ging, nur um zu bemerken, dass der Strom weg ist.

Sie hat vor ihm einfach zu zeigen, wie sehr sie von seinem Einmischen genervt ist, aber als sie die Tür aufreisst, bringt sie der Anblick von Jane, der die Taschenlampe nach oben gedreht hat, damit sie sein Gesicht von unten beleuchtet, unwillkürlich zum lachen.

„Also warst du wirklich so gelangweilt? Genug, um herzukommen?", schmunzelt Lisbon gegen die geöffnete Tür lehnend, als Jane vorsichtig ihre Schwelle übertritt, in das sehr schwach beleuchtete Wohnzimmer spähend.

„Nun, natürlich war ich das. Ich konnte dich ja schlecht im Dunkeln allein lassen." Er tritt weiter in den Raum hinein, eine Tasche auf den Kaffeetisch abstellend, als ob er bereits unzählige Male zuvor hiergewesen wäre, wenn er in Wirklichkeit nur einmal in ihrem Haus gewesen ist... und sie würde jetzt gerne nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Und siehst du, genau wie ich's mir gedacht hab. Du bist noch nichtmal auf einen Stromausfall vorbereitet. Keine Kerzen oder ähnliches, nur eine einzige Taschenlampe. Du hast meine Hilfe definitv gebraucht." Er lächelt und greift in seine Tasche, ein paar große Kerzen herausnehmend und eine Streichholzschachtel. Lisbon rollt mit den Augen, ungeheuer amüsiert bei der Vorstellung, dass sie ihn braucht, wenn es normalerweise genau andersrum ist.

„Kerzen sind ein Feuerrisiko; darum habe ich sie nicht im Haus. Und ich brauche dich hier definitiv nicht, um mich vor der Dunkelheit zu beschützen. Wahrscheinlich rennst du beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr sowieso zu mir."

Sie wartet nicht auf seine Reaktion und kehrt stattdessen in die Küche zurück, zwei Weingläser aus dem Schrank bei der Spüle nehmend. „Hoffe, du bist mit Wein einverstanden, da Tee ja keine Option ist", ruft sie etwas lauter, fälschlicherweise annehmend, dass er immernoch im Wohnzimmer ist.

„Wein wäre großartig, danke."

Sie bekommt eine Gänsehaut, also sie realisiert, dass er näher ist als erwartet. Sie runzelt die Stirn, als sie sich herumdreht und ein selbstsicheres Schmunzeln auf Janes Gesicht sieht, während er gegen den Tischentisch lehnt. Bedächtig bewegt er sich auf sie zu, ihr die Gläser aus der Hand nehmend.

„Und übrigens, Lisbon. Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn macht, mich anzulügen?"

Ihre Augenbrauen wandern ohne ihr Zutun nach oben. „Und worüber lüge ich dich genau an?"

Wenn es nicht so dunkel wäre, hätte sie wahrscheinlich das raubtierhafte Aufblitzen in seinen Augen bemerkt, aber der Mantel der Nacht gibt ihm die Möglichkeit und Jane lehnt sich vor, nur weit genug, dass ihr Abstand immernoch als angebracht erachtet wird.

„Wir beide wissen, dass du Kerzen im Haus habst. Dein Bad würde nicht ganz dasselbe ohne sie sein."

Er geht lächelt davon, und Lisbon ist plötzlich froh über den Stromausfall. Zumindest verbirgt er ihre schreckliche Neigung zu erröten.

Etwas später, als sie auf ihrer Couch liegen, die leere Flasche Wein zu ihren Füßen, wundert sich Lisbon, wie spät es wohl ist, auch wenn sie sich zu warm und gemütlich fühlt, um sich zu bewegen.

Ihre Augen wandern nur für einen kurzen Moment zu ihrem Handy, nur knapp ausserhalb ihrer Reichweite auf der Ecke des Kaffeetisches liegend, aber Jane bemerkt es und räuspert sich. „Es ist ungefähr Viertel vor-..."

„Sag's mir nicht", unversehens schneidet sie ihm das Wort ab, nicht mal ein bisschen überrascht, dass er ihren Gedankengang kennt. Jane einen kurzen Blick zuwerfend, lächelt sie nachsichtig aufgrund seiner Verwirrung, die Zeit nutzend, um ihr Glass auszutrinken, bevor sie antwortet.

„Manchmal weiß ich lieber nicht, wie spät es ist."

Das Geständnis ist einfach, aber gefüllt mit so vielen unterschwelligen Bedeutungen, dass Jane einfach nur nickt, die Lippen zu einem matten Lächeln verziehend. Lisbon funktioniert so gut in einer zeitlich begrenzten, hochgradig stressigen Arbeitsatmosphäre, dass sogar er manchmal vergisst, dass sie mehr von einem sorglosen Gemüt hat, als sie jemals jemanden wissen lassen würde. Die Tatsache, dass sie es jetzt herausschlüpfen lässt, wärmt ihn auf eine neue Art, seine Grenzen testend, hinter die Barrieren stoßend, die er so wachsam um sein Herz errichtet hat.

„Auch wenn es dein erster Instinkt ist?"

Er bohrt behutsam nach, sie nicht verschrecken wollend, aber als sie ihn ansieht, erkennt er, dass sie weder verängstigt, nocht schüchtern ist.

„Manchmal vergesse ich, dass es einfach nur ein Job ist, weisst du?" Sie schaut weg, als sie spricht, die Hände auf der Decke ringend, die in ihrem Schoss liegt. Er ist nicht sicher, ob es das Kerzenlicht ist, das den Raum erleuchtet, oder die Art, wie sie ihre Füße unter sich geklemmt hat, aber diese Verletzlichkeit und dieses extrem weibliche Bild von Lisbon, lässt sich nicht mit dem vereinbaren, was er jeden Tag sieht. Bevor er weiss, was er tut, bedeckt seine Hand die ihre, der Daumen über ihre Knöchel streichelnd, dann ihr Handgelenk.

„Wenn du mich fragst, ich bin froh, dass du dagegen ankämpfst. Ich würde es hassen, wenn der Job dein gesamtes Leben werden würde."

Lisbon lächelt schwach bei seinen Worten, sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren versuchend, als seine wohltuende Berührung, „Ich denke, dafür ist es etwas zu spät."

„Ist es nicht; es ist nicht zu spät." Die leise Verzweiflung in seinem Ton berührt sie; die Anteilnahme in seiner Äußerung scheint sich im Halbdunkel ihres Wohnzimmers zu verstärken. Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob es der Moment ist oder der Kerzenschein, der sich diffus um ihn streut, aber sie möchte ihm glauben, möchte die Versicherung haben, dass das Konzept von Normalität, von Glück, immernoch in Reichweite ist.

„Okay", nickt sie, der Blick auf ihren jetzt miteinander verschlungenen Hände ruhend. Sie ist nicht sicher, wie sie sich so nah gekommen sind, aber sie weiss, sie will sich nicht zurückziehen, gleichgültig, welche Grenze sie dabei waren, zu überschreiten.

Sie sieht wieder zu Jane, nach irgendeinem Zeichen von Beklemmung oder Angst in seinen Augen suchend, aber als alles, was sie sieht, ungetrübte Zuneigung ist, schluckt sie hart. Plötzlich ist sie sich bewusst, dass sie nicht dabei sind, eine Grenze zu überschreiten; sie haben es bereits getan.

Das ist der Grund, warum Janes nächste Worte sie nicht so sehr überraschen, wie sie es eigentlich sollten. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, hat sie immer gewusst, das es passieren würde, und so lächelt sie nur, bevor sie antwortet; eine gewisse Last von ihren Schultern fallend, als sie einfach nur zustimmend nickt.

„Und ich wäre gern derjenige, der dich hin und wieder daran erinnert. Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."

Xxx  
TBC


End file.
